iFast and Furious
by VanHelsing1995
Summary: What Happen's when Carly Shay Meet's Brian O'Conner?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Sam don't! What have I told you about not hitting people with sock's filled with butter?" Carly asked as she watched Sam open the driver side door.

"Well, what else am I supposed to do? This Dip Wad is blocking the road! I'm not just going to sit here!"

"Why even try Carly? You Know she's just going to do what ever she wants to any way," Freddie said from the back seat. When Carly got home from Europe Spencer had bought his baby sister a real awesome car from an impound auction He had gone to while away trying to sell some of his art. It was a Nissan Skyline GTR. It was silver, with blue racing stripes. It also had a blue decal of some kind on the side. a blue painted spoiler on the back with a bunch of racing names on it. And at a flip of a switch blue Neon lights came on underneath. It was an awesome car alright and it belonged to one of his best friends.

Now the Ex-iCarly trio had desided to go on a road trip with Freddie filming the hole thing for an iCarly come-back episode.

"Hey, Dip Wad! Move that peace of CHIZZ!"

"See? Carl's why aren't you driving?"

"Shut up, Fredd-Weird," Sam said.

At that point the man she had been cursing came to her window and stuck his head in.

"What's your problem, girl? YOU know your BOY can help put that fire out so why are you tripin'," the man said. He was a good looking African-American man wearing a cut off jean shirt. He had a very sarcastic smile on his face that said he was more than willing to make more inappropriate jokes.

"Shut up and move your tine cane before I crunch it like one."

"SAM! THIS IS MY CAR!" Carly exclaimed.

"Do you mind if I ask where you got this car from?"

All three iCarly's were startled when the blonde guy in the passenger window spoke up.

"Who Are You People?" Carly Asked, Bewildered.

"And what the CHIZZ is going on here?"

"Well, my name is Brian. This is Rom. And as to what's going on here- well, come see for your self," the man in the passenger window said.

"Wait! I know you! Weren't you on the top ten FBI Most Wanted List for breaking that guy out of jail!?" Freddie exclaimed.

 **Of course, as always I don't own any of this and I don't know when I'll be able to Post the next Chapter so Please Bare With me. Thank's!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Yea. being pardoned helps with that," Brian said. Ever since the incident's with the Shawe brother's he decided not to try rejoining the police. Instead he stayed with Dom,Letti, Mia and there son. Dom had gotten his Garage back in LA and they all worked there. Roman even lived in the back room Brian couldn't understand is how the iCarly crew (whom he recognized because of his son) ended up here. And in a car that he had thought had been wrecked long ago.

"I'll wipe that stupid grin right of that face of your's," The Blonde in the driver's seat looked like she could do it to. It just seemed to make Rom more happy though.

"Come On Girl you Know you like me."

"Rom, you'ed best shut your trap," Dom said. He'ed saw the car sitting just outside the part of road they had blocked off to race on and desided to come check it out. "And leave the pour lady alone."

"Yeah, You Know I was just playing. You know how I am."

"Yea, but we don't know her." Brian said.

"Sam. CALM DOWN." Carly could see the look in Sam's eye's. She was ready for blood.

"Rom. Leave this one to me and Brian."

"All right then. Just call me if you need me."

"Hey, I know you. Ya"ll are that iCarly crew Brian's son watches." What Dom didn't say is that he did too.

"Why did you block off the road," the guy in the back seat asked.

"For a Race." Dom saw no reason to lie.

Carly and Sam's Eye's Both lit up at that. "Can we watch?" They both asked in unison.

"Wait. Is this a Legal Race," Freddie asked. The other's were to busy getting out of the car to hear him though.

 **Of course, as always I don't own any of this and I don't know when I'll be able to Post the next Chapter so Please Bare With me. Thank's!**


End file.
